


Chocolate Fountain

by eilu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Julian gets Garak a chocolate fountain. Cue flirting and dialogue. Lots of dialogue.





	Chocolate Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill this fandom with sweetness and fluff until we all get diabetes.
> 
> Lots of dialogue, because these two just never shut up.

"Julian, _what_ are you up to this time?" Garak asked as he entered their quarters. On the table was a strange contraption that looked like an assembly of metal bowls and pipes stacked together. Julian didn't have a malicious bone in his body, but Garak was still suspicious of the little machine on principle.

"Oh, you're home early. This was supposed to be a surprise. It's a chocolate fountain." the doctor replied, emerging from the kitchen with a bowl and various trays.

"A _chocolate_ fountain?"

"I found the specifications in the replicator, but I had to ask Captain Sisko how to make it work. I was going to test it out before you arrived." the doctor shrugged, busily setting down the bowl of chocolate sauce, and a tray containing those delightful Terran confections called marshmallows, little pastries, and various fruit.

Garak stepped back as Julian poured the sauce into the machine; his partner's cullinary skills were not to be trusted beyond operating a replicator, but this seemed simple enough. Besides, it would probably take a perverse genius beyond even Julian's to ruin chocolate.

"Here goes," said the doctor with a deep breath. He pushed a button, and with a click and a whirr the chocolate started to flow down the fountain in thick dribbles. After a few seconds the bowls were completely covered with a waterfall of the stuff.

"Well, it seems to be working." Garak dryly observed, letting out a soft exhale. Looks like the doctor now had _two_ cullinary successes.

"Now what?"

"Well, first you sit next to me," Julian said with a coy smile, patting the spot next to himself on the couch. Garak gladly complied, scooting next to his warm human.

"Next you take this fork and use it to dip the food in the chocolate. And," Julian continued, licking his lips, "if you drop your food in the sauce you're supposed to kiss the person next to you."

"I see" Garak answered with a slow smile. "Shall we begin my dear?"

\---

"Well doctor, I believe you owe me another kiss."

"Not fair Garak, you deliberately made my apple fall!"

"It's not my fault you have the table manners of a three-year-old. Now pay up."

"I do not!" Julian grumbled as he gave Garak yet another peck on the cheek. Trust the Cardassian to find a way to turn fondue into a competition. Well, two can play at that game. Angling his fork, Julian forcefully stabbed through the chocolate, causing a small splash and snagging Garak's marshmallow.

"I believe _you_ now owe _me._ "

"Honestly Julian, if you wanted a kiss you should have just asked. Now you've gotten even more chocolate on the table." Garak countered with mock exasperation.

"Oh, and I suppose all the other dribbles are my fault too?"

"Yes they are. You should have known that chocolate doesn't stick well to those little Trill biscuits before including them." Garak sniffed.

"You still ate them all."

"Well, they're good, even with barely any chocolate."

"And you accuse me of having the table manners of a three-year-old."

"I'm not the one whose shirt is currently streaked with chocolate. Perhaps I should sew you a bib."

"Well, at least my cheeks aren't smeared in it."

"Those are from your kisses, dear."

"Which you cheat into getting!"

"You'd still drop food if I weren't doing anything."

"A-ha, so you _do_ admit to making me drop them on purpose!" Julian replied with glee, waving his fork.

"I admit to no such thing. And now there's chocolate on the _carpet._ Honestly Julian, were you raised by wolves?"

"Wolves can't eat chocolate."

"That's besides the point. I despair of you ever learning proper table manners."

\---

Replete and sticky with chocolate, Julian and Garak sat in quiet contentment, happily sharing a cuddle.

"So," said Julian, breaking the silence to turn and look at Garak, "what did you think?"

"I have to admit, despite the mess– which _you_ are cleaning up– it was good. Very good. But tell me, my dear, can you find one big enough for me to dip _you_ in?" Garak answered with a leer.

Julian turned red and gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Julian's only other cullinary success is a non-replicated cup of instant ramen.


End file.
